Cosplays
by Fiesta Butterfly
Summary: These are just some random cosplays that you and your friends can use at an anime convention. Please don't forget to R&R. Better summary inside.
1. Who Are You?

Cosplays

**Cosplay I**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters; or anything that has to do with any anime convention.

Summary: These are just some random cosplays that you and your friends can use at an anime convention. There might be some hints of yaoi (seeing as how it is so popular in everything that has to do with anime). Anyways, please have fun reading my cosplays, but I have to warn you this is not in a story format. Got it? Alright, now don't forget to review once our done.

Author's Note: Okay, so the summary pretty much explained most of what this 'play product' has to offer. Oh, and if you do use one of my cosplays please tell me. I would really like to see it preformed. Or see it on YouTube. Oh, and below this note is the list of characters (in which they appear) in this cosplay.

Characters: Announcer

Roxas

Vivi

Axel

Diz

-Twilight Town-

-Town's Square-

Announcer: Alright, everyone! It's now time for our semi-final match! Roxas vs. Vivi! (Crowd cheers while Roxas and Vivi step onto the stage.)

Roxas: Alright, shrimp, get ready to struggle! (Vivi taunts Roxas by turning around and slapping his behind.) Huh! Why you-!

(Vivi suddenly disappears while Axel steps onto the stage with his hood up.)

Axel: Well, well, well. If it isn't my little darling, Roxas.

Roxas: "Little darling?" Dude, what is wrong with the ethical side of your brain? Did it just up and die or something?

Axel: (Laughs while walking towards the stunned blonde.) Oh, Roxas… Are we still being a little you-know-what?

Roxas: Whoa, whoa, whoa. (You can say "whoa" as many times as you want.) "Still?" Dude, I don't even know you.

Axel: (He sighs sadly.) So, the reports were true… Well, I guess it can't be helped. (He summons his weapons.)

Roxas: W-Wait. Who are you?

Axel: (He says this first line while taking his hood off.) The names Axel. (Turns to the crowd.) Got it memorized? (Audience should scream.) Now, lets see who's sexier!

The Announcer will blow his whistle so that the fight can begin. He'll also do the "go" hand sign. Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake plays while Axel and Roxas break dance while fighting, or fight while break dancing. Anyways, the song will end once Roxas has been thrown to the floor by Axel, and Axel has him pinned there. When Roxas is thrown to the floor, make it look like he has hit his head really hard.

Axel: Well, Roxas, it looks like I win.

Roxas: (He groans and rubs his head. Then, he recognizes Axel.) A-Axel?… Ugh, what are you doing here? (Roxas then looks around and notices the position that he and Axel are in.) Well, I like the position we're in. (Roxas then pulls Axel down on top of him, but Axel quickly gets up in surprise. Hopefully, the fan girls will scream.)

Axel: (Says this while getting up.) Whoa! Whoa! (Once he is off the floor and standing up, he says his next line.) Why'd you do that? What was that about?

Roxas: Oh! I… Um… I thought that we were about to make out or something. (Roxas looks embarrassed while saying this.)

Axel: Well, we weren't! (Goes over and helps Roxas up.) Now, how do you remember? Just a minuet ago we were fighting and now you want to sleep with me.

Roxas: Well, uh… Oh, yeah! That's right!

Axel: What? (Axel seems excited.)

Roxas: It was while we were fighting. You pushed me down, I hit my head on the floor, and then I got my memories back!

Axel: Oh, that's great! (Axel and Roxas hug each other happily.)

Diz: (Enters onto the stage.) No! It will not end like this!

Axel: Oh, yeah? (Steps away from Roxas and heads over towards Diz. He is swinging his chakrams right now.)

Roxas: Wait, Axel. Who is this guy?

Axel: (Turns back to look at Roxas but is still concentrated on Diz.) This, Roxas, is the man that took you away from the Organization and the one who brainwashed you. (Turns his attention back to Diz.)

Diz: Yes, I am the real master mind here. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have my Nobody back so that I might be on my way.

Diz goes around Axel and grabs Roxas by the wrist. He starts to walk off but Axel catches up to him and stabs him the back with one of his chakrams. Diz falls to the floor him a yelp of pain. Axel then grabs Roxas and stands in front of him in a protective way.

Diz: (Groans in pain.) Oh, my back… Oh! The pain!

Axel: Well, that was easy.

Roxas: Come on, Axel. Lets go home. (They both exit with their shoulders around each other.)

Diz: Ugh… My back is killing me!… (Lights begin to fade.) Somebody?… Anybody?… Help?

-End-

Author's Note: Yeah, I don't think that the ending turned out all that well. Anyways, please feel free to change anything that you don't like in this cosplay up, if you're going to perform it. Well, don't forget to review!


	2. It's a wedding!

Cosplay II

**Cosplay II**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters; or anything that has to do with any anime convention.

Summary: These are just some random cosplays that you and your friends can use at an anime convention. There might be some hints of yaoi (seeing as how it is so popular in everything that has to do with anime). Anyways, please have fun reading my cosplays, but I have to warn you this is not in a story format. Got it? Alright, now don't forget to review once our done.

Author's Note: Alright, here is the second cosplay that I have managed to come up with. Please enjoy, review, and flamers are welcomed. Although, I will not enjoy reading the flames.

Characters: Axel

Sora

Roxas

Namine

Riku

Scene opens up with Axel talking on his cell phone to Roxas. They're talking about meeting up in a couple of minuets to talk about an up coming marriage. After Axel says "bye" to Roxas and hangs up Sora walks in.

Sora: Hey–um. Uh, sorry, but what's your name again? I mean, we just bairly met yesterday.

Axel sticks out his chest looking proud.

Axel: The names, "Axel." (Sora opens his mouth to say something but Axel holds up his hand to signify that he wasn't finished.) Got it memorized?

(If the fan-girls scream let the and wait for them to stop.)

Sora: Sorry, but I couldn't hear you. Your _fan-girls_ were too loud; so could you please repeat that.

Axel: Sure. The names, "Axel."

Sora: What?

Axel: "Axel."

Sora: What?

Axel: "Axel."

Sora: What? "Asshole?"

Axel: Ugh!

Sora should laugh at Axel's annoyance but it turns out tat Sora was just messing with him.

Sora: (He laughs.) Oh, I'm just messing with you Axel. (Axel mumbles something like a "sure" under his breath.) Anyways, I couldn't help but over hear what you and Roxas were talking about a _wedding_.

Axel: Yeah, and?

Sora: We-ll? Who's the lucky couple?

Axel: Hmph, you honestly think that I'm going to tell you? Guess.

At this point, Sora should be very excited and jumping up and down. He grabs Axel's hands and begins jumping in a circle around him saying: "I knew it! I knew it! I just knew it!"

Axel: W-Wait! Sora! What are you doing?! You probably haven't even guessed the right couple! (Axel should be saying this line over Sora's happy cheers. Once Axel finishes his line they both sop moving in a circle.)

Sora: Oh, my gosh I just knew it!

Axel: Knew what?!

Sora: You and Roxas are the lucky couple!

Axel: W-What?! (Axel should back away from Sora and looking at him in a shocked expression. If the fan-girls are screaming then wait till they're done, but once they're done Roxas walks in.)

Roxas: Hey, guys. What's going on?

Sora: Oh, my gosh, Roxas! Why didn't you tell me?! Congratulations! (Sora goes over to Roxas and hugs him.)

Roxas: Congratulations? Why are you congratulating me?

Sora: (Sora's excitement should die down now.) Well, uh-. You're getting married, right?

Roxas: What? Married?

Axel: He thinks that you and I are getting married.

Roxas: (Looks at Sora shocked.) What?!

Axel: (He laughs.) Yeah, I know, that's what I said.

Sora: Okay, okay. (Sora should now move in between Axel and Roxas. They are standing in the center of the stage.) So now that we have established that you two are obviously not getting married, then who is?

Namine: We are. (Riku and Namine should walk in hand-in-hand.)

Riku: I was about to call and tell you that Namine and I are getting married; and that Axel and Roxas are helping with the wedding plans, Sora. But I couldn't get a hold of you. I think your pone was off or something.

Sora: Oh.

Riku: So-, what was with all the commotion about Axel and Roxas getting married?

Sora: Uh-, yeah, that was just a simple misunderstanding.

Riku: Oh, okay then. Well, it's time that we go and prepare for the wedding. (Looks at Namine.) Shall we? (Both exit.)

Sora: W-Wait! Riku! Namine! I want to help with the wedding plans too! (Runs after Riku and Namine.)

Roxas then goes to catch up Sora but Axel calls to him.

Axel: Yo, Roxas, wait up.

Roxas: (Turns to face Axel.) Yeah, Axel?

Axel: (walks up to him.) You know how Sora said that we were the ones getting married?

Roxas: (He looks and sounds nervous.) Um, yeah.

Axel: Well, (Moves closer to Roxas and sounds seductive.) it sounded like a good idea.

Roxas: (Falters.) R-Really?

Axel should now move up behind Roxas, wrap his around him, and rest his chin on his right shoulder. They should also be facing the audience.

Axel: Yeah. _Really…_ And you wanna know something else?

Roxas: (Continues to falter. Seems to be in a daze.) W-What?

Axel: I'm just messing with ya.

Roxas' eyes shoot open, he gets out of Axel's grip, and turns around to face him. Their sides should be facing the audience but they should still be able to see the characters faces.

Roxas: (He's serious now.) What?

Axel: (He laughs.) Come on, Roxas. Do you honestly think that _we_ could get married? Gay marriage is illegal in Twilight Town… (Begins to exit.) But still. (Exits.)

Roxas: (Seems dazed.) Mmm… Me and Axel married. (Sighs while exiting.)

-End-

Author's Note: LOL! This had a great plot but the beginning kinda sucked though, in my opinion. Do you think its okay? Please, review and tell me your perspective…. I'll give you a cookie! Come on, people! Please, review!


	3. Bored But Making it up to You

**Cosplay III**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

Summary: Demyx is all alone today because none of the other members have time to hang with him. They're all too busy doing their own thing, which leaves Demyx bored and with nothing to do. But what happens when he gets tired of waiting?

Notice: This cosplay has already been used. All rights reserved to pinkpanda2628.

Author's Note: okay, everyone, this cosplay is a special request from pinkpanda2628. She's going to be using this cosplay in an up coming convention; so hopefully we'll all be able to see it on YouTube. Good luck, pinkpanda2628! Oh, and I will be glad to make another cosplay for someone else. Just drop me an email.

Scene opens up with Demyx entering in from stage left. His head is hung and he looks very sad and lonely. He also seems to be dragging his feet, but once he gets to center stage he stops walking and he looks out at the audience.

Demyx: (Sighs heavily.) Why doesn't anyone like me? Everytime I ask someone in the Organization to come and hang out with me they come up with a lame excuse to get away from me. (Starts imitating Organization members.)

When I asked Xemnas to hang out with me he said, "Why would I want to go and hang out with a Nobody like you? I wouldn't have the heart to care about you." Next, when I asked Xigbar, he said, "Can't, kid. I've got target practice… Unless you'd like to be the target." Man, I got away from Xigbar as fast as I could.

For the rest of the day I asked everyone in the Organization the same question and they all gave me the same answer. Except for Axel, Roxas, and Zexion/ See, when I asked Axel he said, "Can't, Demmy. I've already planned on doing something with Roxas today. Actually, I think that we're going to be at it all day long. Heck, maybe even through the night." I didn't dare ask what he and Roxas were going to be doing, so I decided if Roxas could squeeze me somewhere in his schedule later. Yet again he gave me the same answer as Axel. (Imitates Roxas.) "Sorry, Dem, but Axel and I have already made plans. We might just be at it throughout the day and into the night." And with that, Roxas went off to find Axel… I have a pretty good idea what they're doing, I'm just not going to say it.

Now, when I asked Zexion, he gave me an answer that I really wasn't expecting. (Demyx begins to sound like he is in love.) He said to me in a warm, loving, and caring voice, "I'm sorry, Number nine, but you caught me at a bad time. How 'bout I call you and make it up to you?" I don't know what he meant by 'making it up to me,' but I hope that it's something good. Anywho, I'm still pretty bored. Waiting for Zexion to call me might take longer than I thought… (Ponders over what he should do.) Hey, I got an idea! (Pulls out his cell phone.) How about I call every Organization member and see what they're doing? (Starts dialing in a number.) I can tell that this is going to be fun already. (Holds the phone to his ear while it rings. Xemnas picks up the phone on the other end.)

Yes, hello, Superior. How are you?… Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you and Saix… No, really, I didn't know that you two would be offering fan-girls to Kingdom Hearts… Honestly!… (Seems a bit frightened and begins to falter.) O-Oh, you mean the mission in the Under World?… Uh-, no, I haven't… B-But what about Cerebus?!… Hello? (Looks at his phone and finally hangs up.) Gees, what a joy killer. Oh! (Looks at the audience.) But don't tell him that I said that. (Begins dialing another number.) Well, we already know what Saix is doing so we don't have to call him. Furthermore, Xigbar's target practices usually last a long time, so I'm not going to even going to bother calling him. (Puts phone to his ear.) Not only that, but I don't want to become his next target… (Xaldin picks up on the other line.) Hey, Xaldin, it's me! Dem- (Xaldin hangs up.) yx… (Demyx hangs up his phone.) Hmph, it must be that time of the month for him. Anyways, Lets check up on Vexen… (Dials number and waits for Vexen to pick up.) Yo, Vexen! You wanna chill out at my pad later on today?… (Vexens says something and then hangs p.) Fine then, I won't call again, sheesh. (Demyx hangs up and dials in another number.) Maybe Lexaeus will want to hang with me… (Phone rings and Lexaeus picks up.) Hey, Lexaeus. Wat'cha doin'?… Oh, you are?… Well, how about a card game with Luxord sometime?… No?… Well, then could you tell him that I said, "Hi?"… Thanks. (They both hang up. Demyx now begins to dial another number.)

Well, Lexaeus said that he and Zexion were helping Vexen with an experiment and that I shouldn't try calling either one of them while they were experimenting. (Puts phone to his ear.) Let's see what Axel and Roxas are doing. Shall we? (Axel picks up and Demyx pulls the phone away from his ear quickly. Demyx also shows a scrunched up face.) Ow, that hurt, Axel… Yeah, I know that you said that you and Roxas were going to be busy… No, I don't want to be evaporated water… (Hears something on the other end and looks very concerned.) Hey, is Roxas okay? It sounds like he's dyeing over there… But I heard him scream your name for help or something… (Sounds a little nervous now.) W-Well, I just wanted to call and know what you guys were doing, that's all… (Axel tells Demyx what he and Roxas are doing. All the while, Demyx has a horrific feature. Once Axel hangs up Demyx drops his phone.) E-w! Gees!… (Looks at the audience with a disgusted/horrific face.) I didn't need to know that! Ugh! (Picks up phone and dials another number.)

Maybe Luxord will be able to get me a good deal on some Bacardi… (Luxord picks up on the other end.) Hey, Luxord, how's it-… (Demyx seems to be concentrating on what Luxord is saying. After a couple of seconds Demyx quickly hangs up. He then looks at the crowd very calmly.) He was drunk so don't ask. (Puts phone away.) Well, that was a bunch of pointless phone calls. Gees, it makes me wonder if I really want to call numbers eleven and twelve. (Hands in his head in defeat/or sadness and sighs.) Oh, why was I even thinking that today would be different from any other day? Nobody likes me… Not even Zexion. (Pulls hood over his head. Begins to exit when his phone rings. Pulls out phone, takes hood off head, and says…) Hello?…Oh! (Seems nervous and shy.) H-Hi, Zexion… Yeah, I have some free time… Yeah, I'm free tonight too… Sure, I'd love to spend the night with you!… O-Okay… (Seems very excited.) See you then. (Hangs up and looks at crowd. He seems very excited.) Oh. My. Bob. Zexion wants to hang out with me! (Bounces around out of happiness.) Well, I'm off! (Shouts to the crowd and waves. Begins skipping off stage singing "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.")

-End-

Author's Note: Yah! I'm done! Wow, and that only took two weeks for me to write. Alright, pinkpanda2628, the cosplay is all yours to act out. Enjoy, the cosplay and convention! Oh, and hopefully we'll all be able to see your performance on YouTube. Break a leg! Also, please review, everyone!


	4. You like Xion?

Cosplay IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

Summary: This is Roxas' and Axel's first encounter with the fourteenth member of Organization XIII. Xion.

Author's Note: Alrighty then! The third chapter is up! Yah, I'm glad. Anyways, I think the title for third cosplay speaks for itself. Well, enjoy the cosplay and could someone else other than the people that have already reviewed review? Reviews make me happy.

Characters: Axel

Roxas

Xion

Heartless (4x)

Scene opens up in Twilight Town outside of the train station. Axel enters from stage left. He continuously looks over his shoulder and once he reaches center stage he stops.

Axel: (Yells to someone off stage.) Dude, could you go any slower?

Roxas: (Enters. He looks out of breath and his Organization cloak is messed up.) Well, sorry, "Mr. Almighty Tallest" but that last number of Heartless gave me a good beating.

Axel: Yeah, well, your ass has taken many beatings before, Roxas… Like last night for example.

Roxas: Oh, come off it, Axel. You know that I'm no good at playing poker. (Aside to the audience.) Ha, ha. I bet you fan-girls thought that we were doing something naughty.

Axel: Hmph, yeah, you sucked last night. You're just lucky that I agreed to not play strip poker. (Aside to the audience.) But I bet it would have been more interesting if we did.

Roxas: You're a pig.

Axel: Yeah, I know I am. Anyways, speaking of strip poker, do you remember the time that Demyx and I (his voice begins to fade into the background while Roxas talks to the audience.) played strip poker against Luxord?

Roxas: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. That's all I hear him saying. God, does this guy ever shut up? (Axel is still talking but you can hardly hear what he is saying. While Roxas is talking to the audience Axel should be inaudible and he should still be talking about playing strip poker against Luxord with Demyx.) Anyways, I really do enjoy spending time with Axel and Demyx, but life here in the Organization, is getting pretty boring. There are hardly anymore missions and Larxene isn't acting like a sadistic nymph. She's actually being nice for once! (While Roxas continues to talk a Heartless slowly greeps up behind him. Roxas now goes to sit near the edge of the stage, and Axel's back should be turned to the Heartless; he is also still talking about the game of strip poker.) You know what I need? I need some excitement.

Once Roxas says "excitement" everything should pause and Axel and Roxas should be looking at each other. Axel should look like he is really interested in what Roxas said but the blonde just gives him a frown.

Roxas: Not _that_ kind of excitement, Axel. (Axel should now hang his head in defeat.)

Axel: I feel so unloved. (Axel should say this and plop down on the floor with his back to the crowd. He should look pitiful and upset from the audience's point of view.)

Roxas: O-kay. (Turns back to the audience.) Well, getting back to the excitement that I need, I wish that something unexpected would happen. Like (Stands up.), like a Heartless creeping up on me and I wouldn't even know about it. (Roxas should now walk back and forth across the stage. The Heartless behind him should stay behind Roxas and out of his eye site. Also, the Heartless could look like it's tuckered out while Roxas occasionally stops walking.) See, while I walk aimlessly around, totally unarmed, a Heartless could be trying to stay out of my site. And… and the Heartless could be about my size and very powerful. Heck, not even Axel would have noticed such a monster behind me!… (Roxas stops walking once he gets to center stage.) Ya know, now that I think about, I do feel a bit paranoid. (Roxas looks over each of his shoulders and he comes face-to-face with the Heartless that was stalking him. He jumps back in fear.) Ah!

Axel: Roxas, look out!

(Roxas looks back to see that two Heartless are holding Axel's hands back. While this is going on, another Heartless comes and helps the first Heartless hold Roxas' hands behind his back. Suddenly, a cryptic person with the same Organization coat as Roxas and Axel walks in. She see the Heartless, pulls out the Kingdom Keyblade and the fight begins. The mysterious character goes and attacks the Heartless that are holding Axel and then she goes and defeats the ones that are holding Roxas. While she is doing this, the song Feuer Frei by Rammstein is playing.)

Xion: (Takes her hood off and kneels beside Roxas who is on both of his knees with head down. Axel is slowly getting up in the background) Are you alright?

Roxas: Yes. (He takes a breath) Thank you. (He begins to get up) But who are… you?

(Roxas makes eye contact with Xion and stairs at her, dazed. It is the first sight of love. Axel notices this and gets angry.)

Roxas: Wow… You are the most beautiful-.

(Axel comes in between the two and pushes them away from each other.)

Axel: (Turns to face Xion and blocks Roxas) Alright. Who are you?

Xion: Number 14. Xion. And you are?

Axel: Number 8. Axel. The Flurry of Dancing Flames. Behind me is Number 13. Roxas. The Key of Destiny. _My_ best friend.

Roxas: (Trying to get around Axel) I can introduce myself, _Axel_.

Xion: Well, nice to meet you, Axel and Roxas. Unfortunately, I don't have a cool side name like, "The Flurry of Dancing Flames" or "The Key of Destiny."

Axel: (With sarcasm) Aw, that's too bad. Hopefully, you'll get one soon.

Roxas: (Still struggling to get by Axel) Well, _I_ hope you get one soon.

Axel: (Struggling to keep Roxas back) Oh, don't be so modest, Roxas.

Xion: (Good naturally with a smile) Aw, thanks you guys.

Axel: _Don't_ mention it.

(Having struggled enough with Axel's back, Roxas goes under Axel's coat and all the audience should see is Roxas' arm. Roxas is holding out a paper made heart to Xion.)

Roxas: (From between Axel's legs) Xion, will you be mine?

(Xion looks away shyly.)

Axel: (Takes the heart) Sorry, Rox, but she can't.

Roxas: (Getting out from under Axel) Why?

Axel: Because she's a Nobody. And Nobodies can't love.

Roxas: So then what you're saying is that you don't love me.

Axel: (Turns to face Roxas) What? No! That's not what I was saying at all!

Roxas: Well, that's how it came out.

Axel: Roxas, you and I are different.

Roxas: Uh-huh. Sure.

(Roxas turns his back to Axel now while Axel goes up to Roxas and turns him around to face him. Xion watches in interest.)

Axel: Roxas, you and I different from the others. (Roxas ignores him while he walks around Axel and has his back to him yet again. Axel follows him.) Why, Roxas… don't you ever read the Fan-Fic stories about us?… We obtain hearts in some of those stories, ya know. See, in one story, we obtain a heart by eating a Heartless. Then, in another, we obtain a heart because we hardly did any bad deeds while we were Nobodies.

(While Axel continuous to say his lines, Roxas goes over to talk with Xion. We should hear these two talking more than we can hear Axel.)

Roxas: (Talking over Axel) So, Xion, do you want to go out to get something to eat or anything?

Xion: (Looks over to Axel questioningly) Um…

Axel: (Get's excited) Oh! And there was another one where we obtain our hearts by killing our others. Man, that was a good story! Oh, yeah! Then there's this other one where we obtain a heart by climbing this mountain and defeating some monsters and what not.

Xion: (Over Axel) Sure

(Exit Roxas and Xion)

Axel: Finally! There's one where we both obtain our hearts just by loving each other!

Roxas: (Enter) Axel, even if what you just said last was possible, I still wouldn't do it with you.

(Roxas begins to leave but Axel speaks up.)

Axel: So, what you're saying is that you don't like me?

Roxas: (Turning back to Axel) No, Axel. What I'm saying is that I like you but I just don't love you. "Got it memorized?"

Axel: (Scratches his chin) Yeah… but wait. So, does this _also_ mean that you like Xion?

(Roxas groans in irritation and exits.)

End Scene


End file.
